Harry Potter and the Return of Lockhart
by Midnight40822000
Summary: This story is about Harry blowing up his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Where will Harry go now? Harry, Ron, and Hermione are starting their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who's the new DADA teacher? read and find out! also don't kill m


**Harry Potter and the Return of Lockhart**

**Harry Potter is an 18 year old boy, who just**

**happens to have magical powers, and who blew up **

**his aunt, uncle, and cousin the summer before.**

**Therefore, he lives with his best friend, Ron Weasley.**

**He was enjoying his time with the Weasley's, he didn't **

**seem to mind the goblin in the attic, above Ron's room.**

**Before Harry knew, it was the morning of the day that**

**they were supposed to go back to Hogwarts.**

**Harry woke Ron up at 10:00 am. Mrs. Weasley asked**

**him to go and wake him up because they had an hour**

**until they had to go on the Hogwarts Express. "Ron, we **

**have to get going if we're going to catch the train, and **

**have time to get your new wand." "Okay, be downstairs **

**in a minute." Downstairs they saw Ginny, Fred, George,**

**Percy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all eating breakfast.**

**Harry sat down next to Fred and George and said**

"**good morning." Fred thought he'd start a topic of **

**conversation, so he said, "How was it to blow up your**

**family members, Harry?" "Yeah. said George, "Was it **

**funny?" "I guess it was!" said Harry. Ron ended up **

**sitting between Percy and Ginny. All of a sudden, Ginny**

**said, "Ron, pass the butter!" "Good morning to you too!"**

**said Ron. "Ron, please pass the butter?" said Ginny. **

"**Fine, take the butter!" yelled Ron. He had a tone of **

**great annoyance in his voice. Across the table, Harry,**

**Fred, and George were silently eating their breakfast, **

**and had stopped any form of talking. All of a sudden, **

**Mr. Weasley said, "We should get going to Kings Cross." **

**Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen and said, "It's **

**already 10:30. If you lot don't hurry you're going to **

**miss the train!" So, without cleaning the breakfast **

**dishes, they set off for Kings Cross Station to board**

**The Hogwarts Express.**

**When they got through the barrier that divided **

**Kings Cross with Platform 9 ¾ Percy went up front **

**with the Head Girl, because he is Head Boy. His girlfriend**

**is the Head Girl and her name is Penelope Clearwater. **

**Harry and Ron went to the storage compartment to **

**put Hedwig and Pigwidgeon with all the other owls. **

**When they were getting ready to go on the train**

**and find a seat, they saw Hermione with Crookshanks.**

**They said their usual hellos and went on the train and **

**yelled goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley through the **

**window. As they were searching for a compartment to **

**sit in for the ride to Hogwarts, they found their fellow**

**Gryffindors and classmates, Neville Longbottom and **

**Seamus Finnigan, also looking for a compartment. **

**Neville couldn't keep track of Trevor, as usual, so, he **

**was going to go look for him as soon as they got a seat.**

**They managed to find a compartment with only two **

**people. Those two people were Luna Lovegood, and **

**Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. Hermione was the**

**first one to speak up, so she said, "Hi, everywhere else **

**is full, do you mind if we sit here?" Luna didn't respond,**

**she was too busy reading The Quibbler, but Ginny said, **

"**Sure." Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to start a **

**topic of conversation. "So, who do you think Dumbledore**

**got for the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts this **

**year?" said Hermione. "I wonder if Snape got offered **

**the job." said Ron. "He probably didn't." said Hermione. **

"**I bet Snape got cheated out of the job, again." said **

**Harry. At that moment, Ginny decided to cut in. "That**

**would be funny if Dumbledore decided to get one of our**

**old DADA teachers back again." Luna had been silent the**

**whole time they were talking, and she now decided to **

**cut in. "I think all our Defense Against the Dark Arts **

**teachers were horrible." "Some of them were good." **

**said Harry, defensively. "But some of them were **

**horrible." said Hermione. The rest of the train ride to**

**Hogwarts was silent. When Ron couldn't stand the **

**silence any more, he said, "We'll just have to wait**

**until we get there, to find out who the new teacher is."**

**They finally got to Hogwarts and were happy to see **

**the giant shaped figure that was Hagrid. As usual, the**

**students took the horseless carriages up to the castle **

**for the annual sorting and welcoming feast. When they**

**got inside the Great Hall, they looked up at the staff **

**table and were surprised to see that Professor Lockhart **

**was back! **


End file.
